Pokemon Ultra SM
by operettaoceanic
Summary: This is an adventure of Sun and his big brother Makoto in the Alola Region! They will face many challenges along the way in order to become the very first champion of Alola. But, Sun will have to face more difficult situations to protect Alola from harm. ( Sun x Lillie, Makoto x ? )
1. chapter 1

PROLOGUE

ALOLA EVERYONE !

My name is Operetta Oceanic ! Or you can call me hafizsyaraf5 ! I'm 14 years old , yes I think I'm old enough to write a fanfiction... YEAH !

Today,I kinda wanna make a fanfiction ! So I've been reading a lot on how to make a fanfic . Oh yeah BTW , This is my really really really the first time doing a fanfic ! Maybe many people think i'm doing this thing cause I've got many inspiration ! One of the writers that are my favorite is FlygonNick ! I always read his fanfic called "Pokemon Radiant Sun" , since I'm a maniac at Pokémon ! I'm

still waiting for that update !

I think I'll make a fanfic about Pokémon that is about Alola.Alola is one of my favorite region to be honest ! There are so many things that makes Alola intereting ! So I said to myself 'why not I make my own fanfic ?'

Right now ,I'm still thinking about the name of this fanfic ! I really don't want it to be so cliché like "the adventure of sun and moon!" uhhh CLICHÉ !xD . I want it to be interesting ! So I'll think about that one soon !

For the insides of the story , I've already think about it. Maybe I'll combine the SM and USUM's universe together ! That will be so much interesting ! And that will make this fanfic has many chapter as usual . One of the highlights that I've already make is about the starters ! I don't feel like choosing Rowlet for Sun's starter (sorry for all the Rowlet's fans) I want something different so that leaves Popplio and Litten ! I also don't wanna leave the main highlights of this fanfic, its the ShiningSun shipping ! YAY ! (it's Sun and Lillie of course) . There's also gonna be some actions and bloody war ! Hmmmm,I also feel like to add some XYZ things on this ... I'll think about that one later !

Maybe I'll start doing this fanfic on next month cause you know I'm still a student xD. I'm busy with my exam things and stuff so that will make me want to explode my brain . Don't be mad at me or something cause I'm still a newbie on this stuff . It doesn't stop me cause I'm being so young and stuff. So support me on this stuff OK ? If you guys feel like want to help me or something like giving me some ideas for this fanfic, you are always allowed to ! just leave some ideas on the review section !

So yeah...That's all from me right now . Like this is just an opening for this fanfic so I don't wanna be carried away ! It will be a spoiler ! xD

OK BYE FOR NOW ! SEE YOU NEXT MONTH!


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : THE FIRST STEP TO BECOME A TRAINER !

ALOLA EVERYONE !

Okay everyone ! This is our first chapter for Pokemon Ultra SM ! In this chapter , Sun and his big brother Makoto will be going to the Alola Region ! And they will be going to start their very own journey !

Okay, Lets get going guys !

CHAPTER 2 :

Welcome to Alola Region ! Alola Region is a place that has many Pokémon within it. In the grass , In the sea , In the sky , and EVERYWHERE ! Alola Region is also one of the best place as a tourist attraction . People can relax and feel the cool breeze of Alola ! Speaking of which , there is a boy named Sun and he is 11 years old . His goal is to become a great trainer and be a Region's Champion ! Followed by his older brother , Makoto ! Makoto is 16 years old . His dreams is to be a trainer just like Sun and someday he will challenge Sun to a battle with his very own Pokemon !

Today , they will finally move out from their old house to their new house at the Alola Region ! Now , they're busy packing up their own things and furnitures and put them in the delivery truck causing the house became empty but dust .

Mom wiped out her sweat at her forehead with a sigh . And then she forgot something . " Sun ! Makoto ! " Mom shouted . " Yes , Mom ? " we replied at the same time . " Do you two remember that Professor Kukui was gonna call you two today ? Through the PC ? " Mom said . " Damn Makoto , I nearly forgot about that ! " Sun said to Makoto . " Heh yeah , you always forget everything you know ? " Makoto replied with a laugh from the kitchen counter .

" Who gets the PC first will win ! " Sun said while running upstairs to get the PC . " Oh no you don't ! " Makoto replied . And the wild Swanna chase begins ! ( note : I didn't say " wild goose chase " because this is a pokemon universe ) Sun open his room's door quickly and saw the PC in front of him so he ran as quickly as he can ! But being pushed aside by Makoto ... " Hahaha who's the winner now bro ! " Makoto said while laughing like a Giratina . Sun panicked ! Unsure what to do to stop his brother . And then Sun saw a PokeBall shaped watch clock beside him . He then called up Makoto " Hey Makoto , I CHOOSE YOU ! " " What ... " Makoto ' fainted ' . Being hit by a clock watch in the face made him fall over to the stairs .

Sun quickly sit at the chair in front of the PC . He shouted " Come on , Makoto ! You're such a Slowpoke ! " After hearing Sun shouting for him , he uses recover and ran at Sun's location .

" Never do that to me ever again " Makoto said while panting hardly . Sun just laughed at the display . And then suddenly , the PC rang causing the two boys startled . Sun then dragged the mouse to the icon and clicked it . It is a white blurry screen at first but being adjusted by a man in a white lab coat . It seems that he's wearing a pair of green glasses and rainbow colored pattern cap . He also doesn't seems that he's wearing a shirt which made the both boys suprised .

"Wait just a sec..." the man said while adjusting his camera . "Oh yeah ! Now that's more like it ! " he said happily while smilling . " Hello sir " Sun and Makoto said at the same time . " Are you Professor Kukui that Mom told us about ? " Sun ask . Then the man spoke " Yeah cousin ! I'm Professor Kukui ! Nice to meet you both ! " " Nice to meet you too Professor ! I'm Sun and this is my big brother Makoto " Sun said to the professor .

"Okay ! Now back to our main topic ... Later you two will be going to Alola yeah ? How does it feels ? " the man ask while grinning . " We really can't wait Professor ! Tomorrow we will start our own journey ! " Makoto replied with a bounce . " And that's more like it Cousin ! Now I wanna ask you both ... which of this picture will be your trainer passport ? Please pick one ! WOOO ! " Kukui said happily . Once they've pick their pictures , Kukui typed their name on their trainer passport after that . " With a bit this and a bit of that ... OKAY ! Your trainer's passport is done ! I think I must hang up cause I've some training to do with my Pokemons ! " the professor said while a small brown dog and a white and black bird appeared in the screen , looking at Sun and Makoto with curiosity .

" WOAH ! What Pokémon is that Professor ?!!! " Makoto said with excitement . " HAHAHAHA ! You only can found these Pokemon in the Alola Region ! If you wanna find out , call me tomorrow if you arrived at Alola ! " the professor said . "Okay ! We will " Sun replied with a wide smile . After Professor Kukui bid them goodbye , Mom called up .

" Sun ! Makoto ! Are you two done yet ? We will be late to go to the airport ! " Mom shouted like an Exploud . " Okay Mom ! " Makoto shouted back . " Are you ready Makoto ? " Sun said . " Yeah Bro ! I'm ready as you are ! " Makoto replied as they high fived each other with excitement ! They're going to get their own Pokémon and be able to start their own journey !

AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES ...

FYUHHHHH !! .. Chapter 2 is done ! I actually said that I wanted to start my writing next month but I've already have so many ideas for this chapter why not going on with it ? It's quite shorter than it looks but I did my best ! If you like it , leave a follow or a review about this chapter !

ALOLA TO EVERYONE !


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : ALOLA TO A NEW JOURNEY !

ALOLA EVERYONE !

Today , I will proceed with Chapter 3 of Pokémon Ultra SM ! Maybe many people will ask me why do I make chapters faster than others ? To answer that question , because I already have many ideas to this fanfic ! Another reason because I'm still a student , tomorrow I will go to school to have my study sessions , so yeah ! I was planning to have a lots of chapters to this one cause this is a SM and USUM universe ! I'll try my best to do that !

Ok sorry ! Let's get back to Chapter 3 ! Enjoy !

CHAPTER 3 :

Sun and Makoto is on their way to the airport using a Cab . While on their way there , Sun and Makoto take a last glance at their own hometown . The two of them felt sad cause Kanto is where they grow up and a place where they have met many friends . This is where they make so much memories with their mom . One of their best memories they've had is watching Mom compete at the Kanto league ! Mom had caught many strong Pokémon back in the old years ! One of them are Charizard , Butterfree , Pidgeot , Vileplume , Raichu and a Dewgong ! Because of Mom , Sun and Makoto wanted to be a trainer ! Mom also wanted them to be strong and brave just like her .

"Sun ! Makoto ! We've arrived at the airport ! " Mom called up causing the two boys stopped daydreaming . " Okay Mom ! " Sun and Makoto respond . Once they've taken out their bags at the Cab , they bid the driver farewell . After that , they entered the airport . The airport was filled with many people , one of them are going to the Kalos Region and the other are going to Sinnoh Region ! Some of them are buying tickets to go to Alola . So we went to the ticket counter where they sell Alola tickets .

Once that settles , they went in to the airplane that's called " Alola International Airplane " . It seems that there's still a couple of seats that hadn't been taken yet , so they chose the seats that's near the window . " I choose this seat ! " Sun said with excitement . " Whatever you say bro " Makoto replied . " I can't wait to go to Alola ! How 'bout you Makoto ? " Sun asked . " Yeah ! I've read a couple of magazine about Alola ! It is one of the best tourist attraction be cause of the environment they're having . Oh yeah , I forgot ! Alola has 4 islands , that is Mele Mele , Akala , Ula Ula and Poni Poni Island ! " Makoto explained with a smile . " Wow , I thought Alola only has 1 island ! And they sure has a weird name ! " Sun said with a laugh coming out of him .

" Yeah , they ... " Makoto stoped talking by a voice coming out of the PA system . " Good Afternoon to all passengers , we are going to start our flight in a minute . Please be patient and buckle up your seatbelts . Thank you . " The man in the PA system said . " Alright ! We're going to Alola ! " Sun shouted loudly making the other passangers shush him . Makoto just laughed at the display . " Hehehe , sorry about that . I think I'm gonna take a nap for a while , how about you Makoto ? " Sun asked with a yawn escaping him . " Yeah , it will be great if we have our full energy when we arrived soon " Makoto replied . " Okay , Goodnight Makoto ... " Sun said while closing his eyes . " Goodnight to you too Sun " Makoto Replied with a smile .

AFTER 3 HOURS HAS LEFT ...

" Goodevening to our passengers , we will arrive to Alola International Airport soon . So please be ready for the landing . Thank you for your attention " . Sun and Makoto woke up in surprise hearing the announcement . " Wait ... Its already night time ?! " Sun said with a shocking expression . " Yeah ... Maybe Alola has a different time ? " Makoto replied while rubbing his eyes . " Wow , the night is so beautiful ! " Sun spoke quietly so that his Mom doesn't awake from her sleep . And then , Sun saw a crackling thunder appeared in the corner of his eye ! " What the ... " Sun was just trying to say something , but was interrupted by Makoto . " Look Sun ! We've arrived ! " . Sun felt the joy of excitement crawling through him as he saw many lights shining through the night sky ahead , forgot about the recent event he countered just now .

" Attention passengers , we are going to landing in 3 , 2 , 1 . " The passengers hold their seat tight because of the landing . Sun and Makoto could see the runway of the airport so both of them hold their seat tight too . Then the PA system spoke once more " We have successfully landed . You may departed right now . Thank you for your patience . Alola ! "

Sun and Makoto are the first person to departed the plane followed by their Mom . Before anyone could departed as well , they were surprised by hearing the two boys shout loudly overhead " HELLO ALOLA REGION ! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU ! " . Once again , the two were being shushed by the passengers .

" You two are always nonsense " Mom said while laughing as the two of them laugh as well . They walk to the Cab station so that they can get a ride to their new home soon . Mom asked a driver " Ummm , excuse me ? Can we get a ride Mr ? " . Then the driver laughed " Hahaha ! Sure ! That's the reason I'm here right ? " A laugh escaped from the four of them . " Okay ! Sun ! Makoto ! Do you have your bags with you ? " Mom asked the both of them . " Yeah Mom ! " They replied at the same time . Then the driver spoke again " HAHAHA ! Now let's get the show on the road ! "

Sun and Makoto was in awe seeing the beautiful city called Hau'Oli City ! Then driver tell the boys about the history of Hau'Oli City , it is said to be built by an old man in Kalos . It must've been hard to build all of the high buildings and stuff . And then , the two of them saw a big beach beside them ! It is late at night so there's no one there . It seems like a couple is walking at the beach , feeling the cool breeze of the night and the soft sand touching their feets . While Sun was busy taking in the tall skyscrapers , there's another thunder crackling near Sun but didn't even notice that . It seems like a creature or some sort is watching him ...

As the time goes by , they've arrived at their new home . It looks like a simple small house , with a blue roof and there's even a porch nearby ! After they've taken out their bags from the Cab , they bid the driver farewell . Mom spoke up " Well , our new house seems smaller than our old house ... but it's perfect ! " . " Come on you guys , let's get in ! " Sun spoke happily . After that , they went in to their new house .

" WOAHHH !!! " Sun and Makoto shouted in excitement . It seems that the room of the house was surprisingly big . The moving company has put everything earlier before they arrived , but there was still some boxes that need to be open . The TV and the other furnitures were set properly , even it has its own kitchen counter too ! At the backside of the living room , there were 3 doors . Two of them being Sun and Makoto's room , and the other one is for Mom . " Hey Sun , wanna check out our room ? " Makoto asked Sun . " Sure ! I've been wanted to check out my new room ! "

Sun opened up his door and the furnitures from his old room in Kanto was properly arranged by the movers . His carbinet was nicely put at the leftside of the room while a Pikachu shaped doll was put on top of it . His table has been put infront of his window so that he can see the beach ahead and his bed was at the right side of the room . There's also boxes that he arranged just a couple of days ago near his bed .

" Wow , they really did a nice job with the arrangements ! " Sun said while he sat on his old bed . Then Mom shout out " Hey , boys ! Professor Kukui just texted me ! He said that he will meet you two tomorrow , so sleep early Okay ? " . " Oh yeah ! I can't wait ! " Sun said while hopping up and down happily . " Well , I think I'm gonna sleep right now " Sun thinked to himself . And then he spoke up again " Mom ! Makoto ! I'm going to bed right now , so Goodnight ! " . " Goodnight Sun ! " both Mom and Makoto replied .

Not far from his house , the creature from earlier came once more ... watching Sun with curiosity . And it flew to the sky with a cry ...

" KOKO KOKOOOOO !!! "

Well , there you have it ! Chapter 3 ! It's longer than the previous chapter cause there's so much to think in this chapter ! So ... Maybe I'll start working for chapter 4 on Saturday because tomorrow I will start my schooling sessions . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I have fun writing it !

ALOLA EVERYONE !


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 : MEETING A GIRL IN WHITE

ALOLA EVERYONE !

We will proceed to our next chapter for Pokemon Ultra SM! Today , we will meet ( you know who ) Yay! HAHAHA! Oh yeah , forgot to tell you guys , there's no Hau here cause Hau was already replace with Makoto! So Sun will have 2 rivals and that is Makoto and Gladion . For this chapter , we will see Sun and Makoto get their starters! but I change the story for a bit ... If you wanna find out , read the whole chapter first!

Okay sorry! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4 :

The first morning in their new house in Alola ...

Sun was still slumbering in his wonderland dream while Makoto is in the living room watching some TV . Mom is sitting at the porch , drinking some fresh lemon tea while enjoying the cool breeze of the nice morning of Alola . " Makoto! Don't you wanna join me here ? It's so refreshing! " Mom called up . " Ummm , it's okay Mom! I'm still watching the Kalos League! Next is the Semi Finals Final! " Makoto said while his eyes is glued to the TV . " Okay! Enjoy yourself! " Mom replied with a smile .

At Sun ' s room ...

Sun is still sleeping in his bed . Then , the ' sun ' shines to his face causing him to put a pillow on his face . For some reason , his window was open , causing a wild Pikipek came to his room . It looks like it's searching for a food to eat . So it flew around Sun ' s room , hoping to find something to eat . Then it flew to Sun ' s head to relax for a bit , thinking that Sun ' s hair was a nest or something . The Pikipek then peck Sun at the forehead causing the boy yelp in pain .

" What the what ?! " Sun said while holding his forehead in pain .

Then Pikipek sat on Sun ' s head again , watching the boy in curiosity ...

" Why are you here little guy ? Are you hungry or something ? " Sun asked the Pikipek . The Pikipek nodded in agreement . So Sun stood up to get some berries that ' s on the table and give it to the Pikipek that's still in his head .

" There you go! " Sun said smilling . The Pikipek grab the berry with it's beak and flew back to the window while chirping happily . Sun thought that the bird was saying ' thank you! ' , so he'll just live with it . Hoping that the bird came to visit him again soon .

" Huh , it's morning already! " Sun said while stretching his body . " Hmmm ... I think I had the weirdest dream just now , dreaming of a girl wearing a white gown or something . " He thinked to himself , hoping that he will have that dream again if the Pikipek didn't peck him just now .

"Well , I think I must get dressed cause the Professor will get here soon ! " Sun said happily while jumping up and down because today he will get his first Pokémon !

After a minute in the bathroom , he goes to his wardrobe to wear his new shirt that his mother made for him just last week . He wore a blue and white stripe shirt with a pair of black shorts and a black and white cap . After putting some clothes on , he walk to the living room to greet his brother and his Mother .

" Hi Makoto ! Hi Mom ! Goodmorning ! " Sun greeted both of them happily . " Goodmorning Sunshine ! I left you some pancakes at the kitchen counter ! " Mom said while still relaxing at the porch .

" Hey Sun ! Wanna watch the Kalos league ? " Makoto asked .

" Sure ! I'm still betting for Ash to go to the finals you know ! " Sun said while taking a piece of pancake to his plate . After he sat down , the door rang .

" Who's that ? " Sun said while stuffing some pancakes to his mouth .

" I don't know ... let's open it ! " Makoto replied while walking to the door . Before he opens it , the door opens itself and revealing a tanned skin man wearing a white lab coat .

" Alola cous ' ! Oh you too cous ' ! " The man greeted Makoto at the floor and then to Sun . Sun greeted the man back before he laughed at Makoto that's still on the floor , fainting .

" Alola Professor ! Nice to meet you ! " Mom greeted the man .

"Alola to you too ! But please call me Kukui ! I don't really feel comfortable hearing people say my name like that . " Kukui replied with a cheery grin .

" What brings you here Kukui ? " Mom asked .

" Well I'm here cause I want to bring those two boys to Iki Town ! You know ... their Pokémon ? " Kukui replied happily . Sun smiled at that , knowing that he will receive his new Pokemon soon ! Makoto smiled too , but still sitting on the ground .

" Hey Sun ! Makoto ! How do you feel moving to Alola ? Is it ... exciting ? " Kukui asked with a grin .

" Yeah Professor ! Alola sure is different " Sun replied with excitement .

" Okay ! WOO ! Now let's get you two a Pokémon of your own ! " Kukui said while fist – pumping the air .

" Alright ! " Both boys said in excitement , for some reason Makoto recovered quickly from that fall after hearing the good news .

" Oh no you don't Mister ! " Mom interrupted the fun by pulling Makoto in the hair . " I'm going to borrow you for a while ! We have lots of boxes to open . This shouldn't take long ! " Mom said .

" Oh come on ! " Makoto said angrily at Mom . A laugh just escaped from the three of us .

" Hmmm , Okay ! I think I just go with Sun then ! You ready cous ' ? " Kukui asked .

" I'm ready as I'll ever be ! " Sun replied with a nod . " Hey Makoto! You'll come later right ? " Sun asked worriedly to Makoto , despite not being with his brother to get their Pokemon .

" Yeah , don't worry about it ! I think I will make it in time ... as long as I don't get lost . " Makoto replied with a thoughtful expression .

" Okay cous' ! Wanna hit the road ? " Kukui asked after 1 minute being silenced .

" Okay Professor ! Bye Mom ! Bye Makoto ! " Sun said goodbye to the both of them .

After bidding them farewell , the two of them walked to Iki Town to receive Sun's very first Pokemon ! Sun can feel the excitement in him ! He's suprised when Kukui asked him a question , " Hey cous' , how do you feel when you came to Alola ? How does it feels ? "

" It was great Professor ! I'm still not getting used to the heat here but I'll try to ! There are Pokemon that I didn't even met before! That's why we came here for , is to calm our mind and take our first step to become a Pokemon Trainer! " Sun replied happily .

" Now that's more like it ! Oh! There's two trainers battling ! Let's go check it out cous' " Kukui spotted two teenagers battling in the tall grass . The boy in the left is using a Rattata, but it was a black Rattata . Sun was confused by this so he asked Kukui .

" Umm, Professor ? Why does the colour of that Rattata is black ? is it sick ? " Sun asked in curiosity . And then Kukui laughed .

" Hahaha ! You got a good sense of humor ! No Sun , that Rattata is not sick . That Rattata looked like that because of a cycle called Regional Variant! Regional Variant is a process when a Pokemon from other region came to Alola , it will change it's appearance so that it can get used to the weather here . " Kukui explained to Sun . Sun then nodded with a thoughtful expression, still confused about this thing . He'll promise to himself that he will learn about 'regional variant' soon .

After watching the battle , they continued they're walk to Iki Town . They've countered a couple of Wingguls in the sky and other Pokemon that lives in the sea . After a couple hours of comfortable silence , they've reached the front gate of Iki Town . It looks like a normal town with torches lined up beside each house . There's also a large stage in the middle of the town . But there's something different about it ...

" Hmmm , where is everyone ? " Kukui asked to himself . There's supposed to be some people here but there's no one to be seen . Then , a brilliant plan came to Kukui's mind .

" Hey Sun , why don't you go look for the kahuna ? I'll wait here if something's happening here . " Kukui said with a smile .

" Why are you asking me ? I just got here about 1 week ago and you told me to find the Kahuna ?! And what's a Kahuna ?! " Sun panicked , he just arrived at Iki Town and he doesn't even know where to start !

" Yeah! At the same time , it will be an adventure you know? Come on, it's not like something's going to happen to you ! " Kukui replied with a relax expression. Maybe the Professor is right , a little adventure is not that bad ! Right ? But he doesn't feel that comfortable going alone because Makoto is not here ...

" Huhh , fine ... I'll do it ! But ... how to find the Kahuna ? I haven't met him before ! I don't even know how he looks like! " Sun said , still panicking .

" Well ... he looks just like a kahuna ! You will find him soon !" Kukui replied , putting his hands at his hips .

"But..." Sun just wanted to ask him a question one last time before Kukui ran to the opposite direction where Sun was standing , beginning to lost out of sight ...

"There he goes ... leaving a hopeless kid alone in the middle of an unknown town ... " Sun sigh .

" Well , I must search for the kahuna soon before I lost the light I that needed ! " Sun said while looking at the sunset . So he took a step forward and walk towards the road called 'Mahalo Trail' . He took a deep breath before he enters the Mahalo Trail , hoping to find the Kahuna there ...

Sun saw a couple of stairs in front of him so he walk towards it . Before he took a step forward , he saw a familiar figure in front of him . It's a girl wearing a white gown with a big white hat , holding a big duffel bag shaped pokeball on her right shoulder . It seems like she is talking to her bag ... so Sun hid himself behind a big wall beside him, hoping that the girl didn't see him .

" You really wanted to meet the Island Guardian ? I think this is not a good idea Nebby ... It's almost night time! If we got lost or something will happen to us ... I .. I .. " The girl said nervously while looking at her surroundings . Then Sun heard a cry escaped from her bag .

" Well, if you wanted too ... " She walks forward after talking to her bag . Sun thinks to himself with a thoughtful expression .

" Isn't that the girl in my dreams ?" He said while putting a hand on his chin . Sun then realized that the girl wasn't there anymore so he followed the girl from behind carefully so that she will not feel he's presence . Hoping that the girl will lead him to the Kahuna .

After a 10 minutes climbing up the stairs, Sun sat for a while to catch his breath .

" This trail sure has a lot of stairs ... " Sun said while swiping his sweat at his forehead , panting heavily .

" Oh yeah! The girl! " Sun turned around to see more stairs in front of him and not the girl from before . Sun just groan in anger .

After 3 minutes climbing another couple of stairs, he finally reached the top of the trail . And then he noticed that the girl is in front of him so he hid himself once more behind a big rock . It looks like there's an old wooden bridge , next to it was a big waterfall that leads to nowhere but the pit of doom . Seeing it making Sun shiver in horror ...

But then a question appeared in Sun's head .

"Wait... is she gonna walk towards that bridge ?!" Sun thinked to himself . He must do something to stop that girl!

" Do you really wanna do this Nebby ... ? " She asked her bag once more before the bag wriggles itself , revealing a weird looking Pokémon coming out . It looks like a small pokemon, with a purple cloud body and a weird looking antenna on it's head .

" No Nebby! " The girl shouted to the little Pokémon with a worried tone, but the Pokémon didn't hear her . It looks like it is walking to the bridge ... Wait? WHAT?!

"Nebby! What are you doing?! Come back here! " Lillie shouted worriedly but Nebby bounced happily in the middle of the bridge , disobeying her .

And then something horrible happens...

It looks like there's three Spearows flying in the air, searching for a prey to eat. Then they saw Nebby in the middle of the bridge so they flew towards it with a loud screech making Sun flinch just by hearing it .

" Nebby, watch out! "

Nebby finally heard her shouting and it was confused for a moment on what the girl was saying . Nebby then looked upwards to see that the Spearows are flying towards it. It was suprised and ducked it's head below to avoid a peck from the Spearow , causing Nebby to shook in fear...

Sun spoke to himself " Man... I just can't stand here and watch the Pokemon get hurt! But... how do I save it? "

The girl's legs shook in fear as well, but she decided to save Nebby! But she doesn't know how to... Tears rolling on the girl's cheeks, seeing Nebby get hurt by the Spearows. She already makes a decision, so she took a step forward towards the bridge with shaky legs. She can feel the bridge being unstable but she ignored about that, it's all about saving Nebby!

Sun was suprised by this so he ran to the girl.

" Wait! " Sun shouted. She was surprised hearing Sun shouting to her so she hold on to the bridge's handles.

" Who are you? And why are you following me? " The girl asked, still holding the handles.

" Don't go! It's too dangerous you know?! " Sun shouted because of the waterfall crashing towards the rocks below.

" What do you mean?! I can't just leave Nebby being hurt like that! It's my job to protect Nebby!And it's my fault for being so careless..."

"No, it's not your fault! Everyone make mistakes sometimes you know ?" The girl was suprised hearing Sun said that. And then a bright light suddenly appeared behind the girl. Before the girl could react on what was happening, the bridge suddenly cracked piece by piece causing her and Nebby to fall off the bridge!

"NO!" Sun screamed, seeing the girl and the Pokemon fell from the bridge. Sun without hesitation jump down from the cliff with great speed . Sun balanced his body for a moment in mid-air because of the strong wind, after that he dived even faster before the girl and the Pokemon crashed into the water below. Sun immediately catches the girl with his left arm while the other catches Nebby. Both of them are safe in his arms...

"Well... today I'm gonna say goodbye to the world although I'm still young. Damn it, I also didn't have a chance to start my own journey..." Sun spoke to himself. Sun tightened his embrace between the girl and Nebby so that they will not fall over once more. So he shut his eyes tightly before he crashed into the strong waters below... And then, a creature in thunder somewhat appeared from above! Sun open his eyes in suprised, before he can react on what was happening, the creature then flicked to Sun and grab him by the stomach causing Sun to flinch in suprise. The creature lift Sun to the air with great speed and stopped in mid-air for a while, hoping that it will not scare the childrens, so it put Sun and the others gently back on the cliff. After it's mission was complete, it flew to the air with a loud cry... Sun's eyes was closed again because of the accident that he countered just now, but it was opened when Sun heard a loud cry that was released by the creature.

"AHHH! " Sun screamed in suprise but he calmed down when he knew that he was on the cliff again... He took a shaky breath before realizing that the girl and the Pokemon were still in his embrace. Sun sighed with relief when he saw that the two of them are sleeping in peace.

Sun then take this opportunity to relax for a bit before he asked himself once more...

"Who is that creature? And why does it saves us? It's so... weird. I just thought that this is the last day before I... " Sun stopped himself and shook his head for several times. " It's okay, no matter who it is... I... no, we are still lucky because that thing just save our lives! Thanks! " Sun thanked the creature that just saved them earlier while looking at the beautiful moon ahead.

After 2 minutes relaxing below the moon, Sun stood up while putting the girl and Nebby carefully at the ground to pick up his bag and and the girl's bag. He remembered that Nebby was being put at the bag earlier so Sun put it where it belongs. After that, he carried his bag on his left shoulder while the girl's bag was put on the other shoulder. He doesn't care about carrying two bags at the same time though. After that settles, he went to Lillie who was still sleeping at the ground. He bent down and carefully carries Lillie with his arms so that she will not wake up. He was surprised that Lillie is so light when being carried. So he started his walk back to Iki Town using the moon as his guide.

Sun sighed with relief when he arrived at Iki Town without any problems. So Sun searches for the Pokemon Center to stop by for a while. After 1 minute searching, he finally found the Pokémon Center at the east side of the town. Once he entered the building, he gently put the girl on the couch and their bags beside it. He finally managed to sit down on the couch, next to the sleeping girl. He felt the pang of exhaustion in him after 1 hour walking from Mahalo trail to Iki Town. So he decided to take a short nap before the girl wakes up...

The girl in white was finally awake from her sleep. She opens her eyes slowly because of the building's bright light shining true her eyes. After that, she realized where she was so she scream as loud as she can causing Sun to fall out off the couch.

"What happened?! " Sun asked as soon as he got up. She stood up in fear after seeing Sun, the person that she doesn't know but she suddenly fell on the couch because of her injured ankle.

"Ouch..." She said in pain, causing a tear rolling down to her cheek.

"Hey, you got injured... Maybe it's because of the fall? " Sun asked with a worried tone. " Wait here for a moment.." Sun grabbed his bag to search for plasters. Luckily he found one in his bag. " Here, let me attach it for you. Don't worry Okay? It won't hurt " Sun said with a relax tone. She did feel a bit of pain but it feels a lot better after Sun attached it to her ankle.

" There you go! All good! " Sun said to her.

" Ummm... t-thanks..." she replied while looking away from Sun. Then Sun spoke up.

" Oh yeah forgot to ask you something! What's your name? " Sun asked politely to the shy girl.

" My n-name is L-Lillie... " Lillie replied with a shaky voice.

" Well nice to meet you Lillie! My name's Sun" Sun extended a hand to Lillie, who stares his hand for a couple of seconds but shook it in the end. They both shared a comfortable silence for a while before Lillie suddenly spoke up.

" Ummm... Are y-you the one who saves m-me at the b-bridge r-right? " Lillie asked shyly.

" Errrr, kinda.. wait, how do you know that I saved you during that fall? Aren't you fainted? " Sun asked her back with a confused look.

" I woke up when you were trying to save me and Nebby. I opened my eyes a little to see that you're hugging us a little while ago " Lillie explained while relaxing herself on the couch. Sun did blush a bit hearing the word 'hug', he really didn't noticed that he just hugged a girl during the fall because he was busy thinking about his death and something else...

" Wait! Where's Nebby?! " Lillie asked in a worried tone. But Sun calmed her down.

" Hey! Don't Worry! It's sleeping in your bag safely! " Sun explained to her making her sigh with relief. So she went to her bag and open it, it appeared to be a sleeping Nebby. She closed her bag again thanked Sun once more for what he done for them. Honestly, Lillie was getting more comfortable with Sun as the time flies by. Sun then asked Lillie another question.

" How old are you Lillie? You look like you're older than me, or is is just my imagination? "

Lillie just giggled at this. She replied " I'm 12 Sun. How about you? "

" Woah, looks like you are older than me! Well, I'm 11 "

After a long comfortable chat between those two, Sun finally realized that it's 8 PM!

" Well, it's time for us to go! I bet Professor Kukui and Makoto are waiting for me right now! " Sun suggested to Lillie. Lillie just nodded in agreement. So both of them pack up their things and thanked Nurse Joy for letting them stay for a while. After they bid Nurse Joy goodbye, they made their out of the building to meet with Kukui and Makoto.

Once again, Sun was lost at the middle of nowhere in a small town called Iki Town... this time with Lillie. After another 1 hour walking around in Iki Town, they finally found the Proffesor and Makoto standing in the middle of the town's stage. So they quickly ran to meet the both of them.

" Ah! There you Sun! We were searching all over for you! Where have you've been?! " Makoto asked worriedly, with Kukui asking the same question.

" Errr... long story guys. Sorry for the wait you guys! Wait, what did you two do in the mean time? " Sun asked the both of them.

" Kukui teaches me on how to catch a Pokemon! He also gives me tips on how to be a trainer and such! " Makoto explained with a grin. And Makoto asked Sun again with a sly grin.

" Hey bro! Who is this girl? Your ' Girlfriend ' ? " Sun and Lillie look at each other for a while, before looking away at the other direction while blushing furiously.

" She's just a friend that I've met today! That's all! " Sun shouted to Makoto, still blushing.

" Who's your name, girl? " Kukui asked gently, receiving an answer from Lillie.

" My name's Lillie. N-nice to meet you s-sir! "

When Kukui wanted to asked her another question, a laugh came from behind us.

" Hahaha! There you are! I was looking for all of you guys! " It looks like a big man wearing a yellow coat and a blue shirt inside it, with white shorts and a grey mustache.

" There you are, Kahuna Hala! We've wanted to talk to you about something! " Professor said with a smile escaping him.

" Haha! Is it about getting these two young trainers a Pokémon? " Hala asked with a grin of his own.

" Yeah Kahuna Hala! We've really wanted to have our own Pokémon so that we can start our very own journey! " Sun explained with excitement. Lillie can almost see everything in him, one of them are honesty, the love and care he had when he wanted to save her back at the bridge. She knew that he will be perfect to be a trainer!

" Yes, I can give you two a Pokémon of your own! But there's only one problem... " Kahuna Hala explained to the both of them.

" And what is it, Kahuna Hala? " Kukui asked, eager to know on what was going on.

" Well... The other two starters was already taken by their trainers just a few hours ago. So that only leaves one Pokémon that hadn't been chosen yet, and that is the grass type Pokémon, Rowlet... " Kahuna replied with a sad expression...

" WHAT?! " All of them said at the same time. Does that mean one of them will not be a trainer?! Who is it?! Is it Sun or Makoto?

Well here we are! Cliffhangers! xD. Sorry for that, I just like everything to be a riddle. So what will happen next? Well stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon Ultra SM!

ALOLA EVERYONE!


	5. NOTE

_NOTE:_

 _Hello to all fellow readers! Today I'm gonna make a reminder for all of you. For the next chapter of Pokemon Ultra SM will gonna be released on next Sunday. I am very very sorry for the late update because I'm having family problems and stuff to be solved. I know that sucks but what can I do? I just have to wait for the problem to be solved. Well, that's all from me today I guess. Forgive me if I make you upset or something. Okay, see you on next Sunday!_

 _ALOLA EVERYONE!_


	6. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE POWER OF POKEMON

Hello to all fellow readers! Today we will read the next chapter of Pokemon Ultra SM! I am very sorry for the late update. But as a token of my apology, I'll present you Chapter 5!

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5:

"What?!" All of them said at the same time.

"Yes… I am very sorry. As I received Kukui's message this morning, I already have the other two starters. But after that, their trainers came to pick them up." Kahuna Hala explained.

"But…. How…" Both Sun and Makoto are speechless. They just can't accept the fact that the other two starters have been taken away.

"There's one more choice left, if one of you wanted to pick this one then you must make a decision!" Hala said as he throw a Pokeball to the air. The Pokeball then burst out a stream of light, revealing a Pokemon shaped owl. It has an oval shaped like body, with brownish feathers along with a grass bowtie on its neck. Then the creature flew and landed on top of the stage,watching Sun and Makoto with curiosity.

"So, who will choose this Grass type Pokemon Rowlet? Is it you Sun? Or is it Makoto?"

The two boys thought for a good couple of hours while watching the little bird on the stage… being confused and frustrated at the same time. Then Makoto was knocked out of his reverie when Sun spoke up.

"Hey Makoto? I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Is it… okay, if you took this Pokemon?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, a little bit worried.

"I mean, you do said that you really love grass type Pokemon right? You've admired it for so long you know? So… Don't miss this opportunity to get one for yourself… Okay?" Sun replied after making a very long decision. He loves his brother, and he know that Makoto loves him too. So he did this because he cares a lot about Makoto.

"I do like grass type Pokemon, but… how about you? If I pick this Pokemon, then there will be no one left to be pick!"

"It's alright, Makoto. It doesn't matter if I had a Pokemon or not, I just wanna make you happy. Besides, I can go with you on your adventure! We will catch a lot of Pokemon together and maybe I will help you on something!" Sun said while holding on the sadness in him. He shouldn't feel like this, he should be proud of himself because he did the right thing to make his brother happy!

"But…."

"No, it's fine Makoto. Just go there and take your first Poke-" Sun was stopped into a fierce hug by his brother. Makoto felt so grateful having a great brother just like Sun. Sun was surprised by this and returned the embrace.

"Thank you Sun… Thank you for everything."

"Yeah Makoto, that's what brothers always do right?"

After a minute has passed, the two broke the embrace. Makoto wiped the last tear on his cheeks. He stood up again when Kahuna Hala called him up.

"So are you ready Makoto?" Kahuna Hala said with a serious expression now, it doesn't looks like the other expressions he had shown today.

"Yes, Kahuna!" Makoto replied.

"Okay, it seems like you have chosen Rowlet. Now, let's see if Rowlet has chosen you my boy."

"Chosen me? What does it mean?" Makoto asked, being slightly confused by the question. Then Kukui spoke up.

"Well Makoto, you see. In Alola region, the connection between trainers and their Pokemon are very close. Sometimes in battle, their hearts are connected into one. A certain trainer and Pokemon can transform into a special form where their bonds are very close to each other. I'm still on my research about that." Kukui explained to Makoto as well to Sun and Lillie.

"Yes Makoto. If this Rowlet chooses you to become it's trainer, and that means it trusts you. Now, walk forward and have a little conversation with the Rowlet." Kahuna Hala said while his hands are on his hips.

"O-Okay, I'll give it a try!" Makoto took a step forward confidently to the Rowlet. It looks like the Rowlet is taking a nap for waiting so long, so Makoto bent down on one knee so that he can reach on the little bird's height. After that settles, he called out Rowlet gently.

"Hey there little guy, what are you doin?" Makoto asked, causing Rowlet to open an eye.

"I'm sorry that I bother you sleeping, but i wanna ask you something. If that's okay with you." Upon hearing this, Rowlet opened both of its eyes along with a simple hoot.

"Okay, h-here it goes" Makoto thought to himself before releasing a deep sigh. So he reached out his right hand to it, and gave it a gentle talk.

"Ummmmm, Rowlet? D-Do you want to go on a journey together? I mean, we can have lots of fun together like catching new Pokemon, visit some places that we've never seen before and at the same time, we can be stronger together. What do you say, will you lend a hand for me?"

Rowlet stares Makoto with a relax expression, and then stares his hand, considering about Makoto's answer. Makoto's is still waiting for Rowlet's answer, hoping that the answer will be a positive one.

Before he could ask Rowlet one more time, it flew directly towards his hands. Everyone just watched the Rowlet's antics patiently, hoping to know what the answer is. Before everybody could react, Rowlet move closer to the boy's hand, and rub it's head onto it. He just flinched on the texture that Rowlet was giving, but he felt relieved at the same time because he has received an answer from it.

"So you're coming with me?" Makoto asked one more time, before Rowlet flew and landed on top of his head, along with a cheerful hoot.

"Alright! Welcome to the team, Rowlet!" Both Rowlet and Makoto laughed happily while everyone just giggled at their antics.

"Hohohoho! It looks like both of you have chosen one another! Now, Makoto. I will give you this Pokeball, showing that you have caught Rowlet as your Pokemon." Hala spoke up.

Makoto grabbed the Pokeball from Hala and showing it to Rowlet. " Hey, Rowlet? Are you ready?"

"Hoot! Hoot!" Rowlet replied happily before flying off from his head and clicked on the little button at the Pokeball. And then, Rowlet became light red and being sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook once, then shook the second time, and shook for the last time, a clicked sound appeared showing that it is a successful catch.

"I-I did it… I DID IT! I caught my first Pokemon!" Makoto shouted cheerfully and did a pose of victory. Sun suddenly ran up to him, giving him a fierce hug.

"Alright! I know you can do it Makoto!" Sun congratulates him, while Hala, Lillie, and Kukui clapped their hands, congratulating him as well.

"Yeah! It looks like you've got your very first Pokemon! WOOO!" Kukui shouted with his hands in the air.

"Yeah! I couldn't this without you guys! Especially Sun, thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Rowlet in the first place. You're the best brother that I've ever had!"

"Sure, Makoto! Anything for my brother." Sun replied, giving a high five to Makoto.

"Well then, since you already have your first Pokemon…. Ah! here it is!" Kukui dug something out of his pocket, revealing a weird technology. It seems like there's two of them

"What's that Professor?* Makoto asked.

"Oh right, forgot to explained. This is a Pokedex. Pokedex is a technology where it records all the data about Pokemon in Alola. Not just in Alola, in all region as well. It also records the Pokemon that you already captured just now. Try and see for yourselves!" Kukui explained before giving it to Sun and Makoto.

"Hmm, looks cool!" Sun said while turning it on, Lillie stood beside Sun, looking curious. Makoto turned it on as well. After 1 minute waiting for it to download the data, the antenna like eye that Sun thought was an actual antenna, opened itself up. It reveals two blue like eyes inside it, and then it started to blink on it's own. Makoto's Pokedex did the same as well.

"AHHH!" Lillie screamed in fear as soon as Sun and Makoto's Pokedex started to fly on it's own. Because of this, Lillie stood behind Sun, protecting herself.

"Hey, don't worry! It doesn't do anything scary or something. I think it's still loading..." Sun spoke up, trying to calm Lillie down.

"O-Okay… T-Thanks." Lillie replied. Sun swore that he saw Lillie blushed a bit.

"Oh, forgot to tell about this one! The Pokedex is acting like this because it has been possessed by a Pokemon." Kukui explained to the children.

"P-Possessed?!" The children said at the same time, still frightened by the floating Pokedex.

"Yup! It's not a ghost or something! But it is possessed by a Pokemon named Rotom. Rotom is a Pokemon where it possessed something to become stronger than it's usual form. But this one is more special, it possess the Pokedex because it wants to help young trainers to become stronger!" Just after Kukui explained about Rotom, the floating Pokedexes grew two arms beside it, making the children even more frightened than before. But the Pokedexes screen turned into a bright light, showing a loading bar.

"Loading…...Loading……" The two Pokedexes said at the same time.

"Sun….Gender: Boy…. From Kanto region…" Sun's Pokedex said.

"Makoto…… Gender:Boy…..From Kanto region…" Makoto's Pokedex said the same thing as Sun's Pokedex.

"Woah, how does it know my name?" Sun asked Kukui, unsure on what was happening.

"They know all of your personal information because I already put your trainer passport in it! So that it's easy to know whether your Sun or Makoto!" Kukui explained with a grin.

"Now that's cool!" Makoto said happily.

After another 1 minute downloading the data about Sun and his brother, a smile appeared in front of the screen. The Pokedexes then greet themselves to both boys.

"Hello, Sun! I'm the Rotom Pokedex!" The Pokedex greeted himself to Sun, while waving it's arms as well.

"Hello, Rotom! How are you today?" Sun asked the Pokedex, still amazed with the technology.

" I'm zzzuper fine! And the handzzzome Pokedex beside me is Rotom Pokedex!" Rotom replied.

"Zzzztttt. Hello there, Makoto! I'm Rotom Pokedex! From now on, I will be your azzistance!" The second Pokedex greeted Makoto with a handshake, so Makoto shook it's hand in return.

"Now, Rotom. They're just moving in here from Kanto about a week ago, so lend a helping hand for them if they're having trouble or something else, okay?" Kukui requested the two Pokedexes.

"Not a problem, Profezzor!"

(After 3 minutes relaxing under the Alolan moon…..)

The crew pack their things up before going home. The Kahuna bid farewell to them first since he had night duties. It looks like the Kahuna is taking a walk towards the Mahalo Trail, since it's the place where The Guardian of MeleMele Island lives. Sun and Lillie just shut their mouth up so that he will not know what's happening there.

After Makoto bid Rowlet goodnight, as well as Rotom, Rowlet goes to his sleeping area and that is Makoto's head, which Makoto agreed about Rowlet sleeping there and doesn't care about it though. On the other hand, Rotom will shut itself down and sleep in Makoto's bag, Sun's Rotom did the same as well after bidding Sun goodnight.

"Huhhhhh…… It's a long day, right Makoto?" Sun asked after letting out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, can't wait to have a date with my bed laterrrr.." Makoto replied, stretching carefully so that Rowlet didn't wake up.

Sun just realized something and went to meet with Lillie.

"Hey, Lillie!"

"Oh! Hey Sun!" Lillie replied with a smile. It looks like she's having a conversation with Professor.

"And thank you for everything Professor!" Lillie thanked Kukui, which Sun still didn't understand.

"Okay, no problem!" Kukui replied. "I'll wait for you at the front gate!"

"Okay, I will be right there!" Lillie replied him back. After that, Kukui walked straight to the front gate of Iki Town.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing actually, the Professor let me stay with him!"

"Wait….stay? What do you mean?" Sun asked, worried.

"..." Actually Lillie doesn't want Sun to be involved with her problems, since he risked his life to save her and Nebby, well…. It's okay, right? After all, Sun is her very first friend.

"Hey, Lillie? If you have any problems, you can share it with me, okay?" Sun said, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch.

"Well, it's just that... Can we go somewhere else? This is… kinda important to me. Only you and Professor should know about this, okay?."

"Okay, I'll keep this as a secret."

(So Sun spent almost an hour, hearing about Lillie's past.)

"So that's how I met you here, Sun…" Lillie said, while wiping her tears.

"Why… what's the reason your mother did this? Why is she building a machine that will summon monsters?! And why… why didn't she care about her own child?! So that's why you ran away from home, with Nebby?" Sun said, still feeling angry about Lillie's mother.

"Yes, Sun. I ran away from home and took Nebby with me so that her project will be ruined! I wanna take Nebby to it's own home, so that it will be safe. Now, I want to stop mother from doing this project. But… I just don't know how…" Lillie replied, struggling on how to beat her mother. She is weak... and doesn't even own a Pokemon!

"Hey, Lillie?"

"Yeah, Su-" Lillie was suddenly crushed into a hug. Lillie blushed furiously on Sun's sudden movement.

"S-Sun? W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Lillie asked, still blushing.

"Lillie, I'm very sorry about your past. Don't worry, okay? Actually… I'm on the same boat as you are. But… That doesn't matter. Somehow we will find a way to stop your mother. I promise." Sun said while taking in the pain about his past.

Lillie considered Sun's words before she returns his hug, feeling so thankful and grateful that a boy wanted to help to stop her own mother.

"Thank you, Sun. Thank you for everything. I just… can't do it by myself." Lillie replied, cherishing the warmth that Sun was giving to her.

"Sure, Lillie. Anything for a friend." Sun replied her back, willing to help a friend in need.

After 1 minute embraced one another, both of them just realized what they did and broke the hug quickly, blushing furiously.

"H-hey Lillie?"

"Y-y-yeah, S-Sun?"

"It's better if we both get going, I think Makoto and the Professor are waiting for us."

"Y-yeah! Let's g-go!" Lillie replied shakily, still blushing hard.

So both of them started to walk towards Makoto and Kukui, but both of them did another secret, where one of them shouldn't tell everyone about the sudden hug. The two are still awkward about it though.

"Hey! Sun! Lillie! Where did the two of you gone to?!" Makoto shouted from afar, but thankful that the Rowlet doesn't wake up from it's sleep again.

"Sorry! We've been at the PokeCenter just now, to pick something up." Sun lied to Makoto, but Makoto got a suspicious looking face on him.

"Hmmmm? Going to the PokeCenter… together? With your GIRLFRIEND?"

"NO, WE AREN'T!" Both of them shouted, causing them to blush one more time.

Kukui and Makoto just laughed at the kid's antics. That's when Kukui spoke up.

"Enough of that. Now, let's go home! WOO!"

So the crew decide take a short walk to go back home using the beautiful Alolan Moon as their guide. All of them are having a little conversation, about today's event. So Sun took this opportunity to tell them on how he met Lillie.

"So, that's how you met Lillie, huh?" Makoto said, this time he doesn't say the word 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah… Today's kinda hard for me. My body still has the feel of exhaustion." Sun sighed deeply, knowing that this is the first time he experienced this kind of things.

"I'm so sorry,Sun. I shouldn't involved you with this… If it wasn't for me, you-" Lillie was stopped by Sun, disagreeing her.

"No, Lillie. I helped you from that fall because that's what people do, you know?. Helping a person in need is kinda what I do" Sun replied, making Makoto grinned. Lillie just saw something in him, but she couldn't figured it out yet. Sun just swore that he saw Lillie blushed a bit.

"Did you two informed this to the Kahuna?" Kukui spoke up after taking in the beautiful sights of Alola.

"Errrrr… no?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah"

"Hahahaha!" Makoto just laughed by seeing this, but realized that Rowlet is still on his head. So he took a little peek to it. It looks like it's still sleeping peacefully.

Before they could start another conversation, Sun suddenly screamed in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"SUN?!" Kukui, Makoto and Lillie turned backwards to see Sun was in pain, so they surrounded him to see if his okay. Sun then fell to both of his knee, holding his chest with both of his arms, still feeling in pain.

"Sun! Sun! SUN! Are you okay?!" Makoto shouted for Sun, but it doesn't work at all.

Sun shouted more loudly than before, this time, something more weirder is happening to him.

It seems like his body is surrounded by a light blue aura. Not just that, it becomes more and more bigger than usual. The three just stood there, speechless and panicked on what to do to help him.

"What the-" Makoto couldn't say any word, seeing his younger brother in pain. He just doesn't know what to do…

Sun shouts, shouts as hard as he could to endure the pain, but all of that ends in a flash when Sun stopped shouting, making the three of them started to gasped. Suddenly, Sun fell to the ground with wide open eyes, feeling unconscious.

"Sun! SUN! WAKE UP!" Lillie shouted as hard as she could, but it's no use. Sun just laid there, still unconscious. So Kukui request Makoto and Lillie to take a step back.

"Okay, you two. Stand back! I will use some force to wake him up." Kukui said while putting both of his hands on Sun's chest.

Kukui took a deep breath, before he push his hands hardly to the unconscious boy.

Well, it looks like Arceus just gave Sun another chance. As Kukui pushed his hands to Sun's chest, Sun instantly woke up. Sun took the first breath deeply, and breathed out heavily. So Sun continues his breathing until he's back being conscious.

"Okay, it looks like he's fine. He just needs a little time to take his breath." Kukui said, sighing deeply but grateful that the boy was okay.

"Sun!"

Before Sun could react on what just happened, he was crushed into a fierce hug by a worried Lillie.

"Sun! You're okay!"

"Uhhh… L-Lillie?" Sun asked, but this time he's already conscious.

"I'm so worried about you! What happened?!" Lillie said worriedly. So Sun calmed her down.

"Don't worry! I'm okay! Just calmed down, okay?"

Lillie looked straight into the boy's eyes, it looks like he is fine. So she broke the hug and get back up again, helping Sun to stand on his feet.

"Hey, Sun! What happened to you?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Uhhhh… I don't know. I think I just saw something in my head, but I can't really remembered. It looks like an egg, but i actually don't know about it and-" Sun stopped talking for a while.

And another weird thing happened…

Now, his eyes are glowing light blue, just as same as the light blue that had covered him just now. Everyone gasped, horrified upon seeing this. After that, his eyes returned into normal again. Sun suddenly fell to the ground and sat their for a while, holding his head in pain.

"Sun! Are you okay?!" Everyone shouted for him.

"I saw it!" Sun said, while pointing to a direction that leads to a tall grass.

"Saw what?" Before Makoto could ask him one more time, Sun got up quickly and ran to the direction that he pointed just now.

"Hey, Sun! Where are you going! Wait up!"

The three of them is chasing Sun as fast as they could so that he will not be missed. It looks like Sun went into the tall grass, after that Kukui and the others went into it as well.

Sun suddenly bent down to the ground, grabbing something. They finally reached Sun and stopped there for a while. They just gasped, suprised on what they're seeing right now.

It looks like Sun is holding a Pokemon egg.

"Hey, guys. I think my vision was right… It is an egg!" Sun is still on the ground, holding the Pokemon egg in his hand.

"What kind of Pokemon egg is that?" Lillie asked curiously. The egg has a bluish polka dot around it, matches the blue eye color that Sun just had a minute ago.

"I don't know, Lillie. But I sensed a strong power within it…" Sun replied, now with a serious expression.

NOTE:

Okay, now that's the end of Chapter 5! So, what's in the egg? If you wanna find out, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Oh another one! Sun has this aura where he can sense something. Do you remember that I wanted to put some XYZ spices in this fanfic right? Well, here it is! The 'Bond' aura. (Still haven't figured out the name yet).

Well, I think that's all from me, for now! I will be updating the next chapter… maybe this Thursday? or Wednesday? Meh, I'll think about that later. I'll see you next time!

ALOLA!


	7. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE FUTURE AND THE PRESENT

Alola fellow readers! Today, we will proceed with our next chapter! It seems like our fanfic has reached 3 favs and 4 follows! YAY! There will be more of those if we proceed from now on!

Oh, yeah. From now, we will have special events! Where every 10 chapters, we will know about the future of Pokemon Ultra SM! So it's like, this is the 6th chapter right? If you wanted to know about the events for the latest chapter, you must wait for the next 16th chapter! So it's just like that.

Okay! Sorry! For now, enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 6: THE FUTURE AND THE PRESENT

(In the future…)

"Wow! Now this is a battle we've been waiting for!" The audience shouted like crazy, watching the fierce battle in front of them.

"Now, THIS is a real opening battle!" It looks like a certain woman, cheering for the challengers. She's sitting on the top left corner of the stadium, where only high ranking people will sit. She's a woman with medium-short white spiky hair, who also has tanned skin. She's, who doesn't look like other girls wearing fancy dresses, wears a grey vest, along with black semi-legging pants.

"I've never seen such battle before! They both should win this together! But there's only one challenger will take the spot! Who will proceed to the next round?!" The host said, still amazed by the battle.

"Primarina! Aqua jet!" A kid shouted a command to his Pokémon.

"Oh no, you don't! Cross chop, Incineroar!" His opponent did the same as well.

The kid's Pokémon, Primarina, nodded to his command. So it jumped to the air, collecting it's energy together. Suddenly, Primarina's body was covered by a torrent of water. After it's energy is full, it charges towards Incineroar with high speed.

"Okay, Primarina! Let's win our first battle at our first Pokemon League! Now, let's go!"

(In the present…)

Professor Kukui, Sun, Lillie and Makoto are finally on their way home, with the egg in tow. They do complain that they look dirty after getting out of the tall grass.

"Man… We do need to take a shower." Makoto said, getting rid of the leaves in his shirt. Rowlet did the same as well, feeling angry at being dirty, just when he was sleeping.

"Yeah…" Sun replied, still looking the egg in his arms. It seems that the egg moves a lot too. Then, Lillie spoke up.

"Oh! I've read about this in a book. If your Pokémon egg often moves on itself, and that means it's about to hatch!"

"Wow! It is? Can't wait to see what Pokémon is inside!" Sun said, smiling to himself. Finally, he will have his own Pokémon soon!

Professor Kukui just smiled at them. Already knew what Pokémon Sun's egg will hatch into. So he just shut his mouth up and keep walking.

(After 3 minutes…)

The four of them stopped in their tracks, being in the middle of a two-way road.

"Sun, Makoto! I think your house is this way, right?" Kukui spoke up, pointing at the direction of their house.

" Ah, yeah! This is the one!" Sun replied.

"Well! In that case, we should separate for now. Me and Lillie will take this path while you both will take the other, if it's okay with you two." Kukui said.

"Oh, okay! Not a problem! I guess this is a goodbye?" Makoto asked back, and it seems like Rowlet was in his sleep again.

"Yeah… For now, it's better for you guys to have enough sleep for tomorrow. Oh yeah! Don't forget to meet up again at Iki Town tomorrow, I have something to show for you guys!"

"Okay, Professor! We will!" Both boys replied, excited for tomorrow's event.

"Haha! It's better for you guys to go, cause your mom will be worried sick waiting for the two of you!" Kukui said, laughing.

"Damn! I totally forgot about Mom! Well, we're leaving now Professor! Goodnight and thank you for everything!" Sun said, using sprint to chase Makoto up. Before that happens, he waved to his new friend Lillie for being his very first friend in the Alola Region.

"Goodnight, Lillie! See you tomorrow!" Sun said.

Lillie was a little bit surprised, but waved him back with a little bit of red on her cheeks.

"Sure, goodnight!" Kukui waved them goodbye. After a moment, the two of them were already out of sight. So he turned his attention to the girl in white beside him.

"Ready to go?"

"U-ummm… okay." Lillie replied, sighing. She really could use a sleep right now, being very tired because of the incident today. Both her and Kukui continued their walk to the lab, while looking at the beautiful night sea of Alola.

"Sun… Thank you for everything you've done to me and Nebby. If you didn't came to us, we should've been…" Lillie couldn't speak a word. She was traumatized by the fall, making her unable to go to the Mahalo Trail anymore. But, she met a new friend at the same time. Her very first friend she ever had.

"I'll promise Sun, I'll do the same thing as what you did to me and Nebby at that fall. I'll promise!" Lillie spoke to herself. As she was still on her reverie, she accidentally bumped into Kukui. She was wondering why Kukui stopped on his track.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Lillie asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean? We're here already!" Kukui replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Ahaha. You're daydreaming just now right?"

"N-no, I'm not!" Lillie replied.

"Nahh! Forget about that! Well… Welcome to the Lab!" Kukui said cheerfully. " Come on! Don't just stand there, come in!"

"O-okay!" Lillie replied. She's embarrassed on going to someone's house, but refused to feel like that. Kukui cared about her, letting her stay in his lab while waiting for her problems to be settled. She's grateful for meeting a kind Professor that would help her however he can.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you something. My wife, Professor Burnet, is inside too! But don't worry, I've told her that you will be living with me for a while!" Kukui reminded Lillie. After that, the two took a short steps up to the stairs, and rang on the bell that's in the left side of the door. After a second, they heard footsteps who is running towards the door. The door was suddenly opened by a woman, greeted them with a wide smile.

So, Kukui and Lillie finally walked into the Lab, feeling relief and exhausted at the same time, especially for Lillie. And they happily enjoyed dinner that was made by Professor Burnet.

(Meanwhile at the other house…)

"Mom, we're home!" Sun and Makoto shouted for their Mom outside.

"Welcome home, come in!" Mom replied, opened the door with a wide smile on her face.

Makoto went in first, since he wanted to have a date with the sofa, after a long day of walking. After that, Sun went in as well. Before he could do it, he heard a loud splash at the ocean, which it's a walk away from his house. He took a glance back, but didn't see anything.

"That's weird, I think I just heard something." Sun spoke to himself. And then, his Pokémon egg started move on its own and shines bright blue. Sun was still looking at the ocean, didn't noticed what the egg was doing just now. That's when Mom called up.

"Sun! What are you doing outside? Come in! Dinner's ready!"

"Oh, okay! In a minute!" Sun was finally out of his reverie, shaking his head after that. So he went in, feeling excited to tell Mom what happened today.

(In the deep sea below…)

It looks like a weird figure, and it resembles a swordfish. It then leaps towards the sky with great speed, and floated in mid-air. Suddenly, its shells are opened, revealing its face. The creature stares at Sun's house, thinking.

"Is that the boy...? Who will protect our islands...?"

(Back to the house…)

"Uhhh…" Sun threw his bag to the couch where Makoto was sitting right now. He will sit on the other couch, so that he will not bother he's brother. After that, he puts the egg carefully on the table.

"Ohhh… I'm so tired…" Sun groaned loudly, feeling very tired because of today's event.

Mom just stood there, staring at both of her children, being slightly confused. And then, she spotted the Pokémon egg on the table, being more confused than before.

"Can anybody explain to me what happened today?" Mom asked.

"Errr… A long story." Sun replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry! You can tell me everything during dinner, okay?" Mom said, looking very interested.

(After an hour listening to Sun's story…)

Mom is still holding her cup of water, being so shocked by Sun's story.

"That's kinda what happened today, but I'm still okay!" Sun said.

"Wait… you've fallen from a bridge?" Mom asked.

"Yeah?"

"Because you wanted to save a little girl from falling?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"Eeeee…! I'm so proud of you!" Mom shrieked, hugging Sun tightly in a fierce hug.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it, Mom!" Sun said, struggling in her mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm so proude of you! You've risked your own lifr to save a little girl!" Mom said, while wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Yeah. His 'Girl' friend." Makoto rolled his eyes. But didn't expected a punch to the stomach from Sun.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Makoto said.

"She's only my FRIEND!" Sun said, crossing his arms. Mom is laughing hardly at their antics.

"Uhhh, enough of that. By the way, do you know her name?" Mom asked again. This time with a curious expression.

"Her name's Lillie. She's my first friend in Alola!" Sun replied.

"Lillie...Hmm, I'll take that in mind." Mom said.

"Oh, yeah! So that's how you got the egg, Sun?" Mom asked.

"Yup!" Sun suddenly stood up from his seat and went to the couch, where Rowlet and his Pokémon egg was at. Rowlet is having another sleeping fiesta, which Sun will ask about this. The Rowlet just ate 4 plates of Pokémon food that was made by Mom. It did make a mess to the dining table, but Mom said that this is a normal behavior for a Pokémon to eat its first food.

Sun grabbed the egg carefully from Rowlet so that it'll not wake up, but the Rowlet didn't show any response. So Sun walked back to his seat.

"Hmm? Sun, do you know what Pokémon is inside?" Mom asked.

"I don't really know, even the professor doesn't know about it." Sun replied.

"Well, we'll just have to wait to find out!" Mom said, but after that the egg suddenly moved on its own.

"It's your Pokémon egg, Sun. So it's your job to take care of it. Because the egg needed full care from its trainer. You will have a great bond with your Pokémon afterwards." Makoto explained. Sun was too amazed by Makoto's words, despite him being so stupid in the past seconds.

Makoto stood up and walk towards the couch where Rowlet was still sleeping. After that, he gently carried up Rowlet to his head.

"Ahhh… It looks like me and Rowlet will be using 'sleep' after this. So, goodnight?"

"Ahaha, sure! Goodnight, Makoto!" Sun said, while waving a hand to Makoto, which Makoto replied afterwards. Mom did the same as well. After wishing each other goodnight, Makoto opened his door and went into his room, leaving Sun and Mom alone in the kitchen.

"Okay…" Mom then stood up from her seat and placed her dishes on the sink.

"Sun, you should get to bed too you know? Today's a long a day, so you deserve a good sleep." Mom said.

"I'm okay with that, but don't you wanted me to help you do the dishes?" Sun asked.

"Thanks, but I can do it by myself. Besides, I'm your mother!" Mom replied, putting a hand to her chest.

"Well, in that case, I should get to bed soon. Professor Kukui will be meeting us at the Iki Town gate tomorrow!" Sun said. After that, he walked back to the couch so that he can grab his bag.

"Goodnight, Mom!" Sun wished his Mom goodnight. His mom stopped her cleaning. Sun was surprised when his mother suddenly stepped forward and hugged Sun fiercely.

"Goodnight, Sun." Mom said, letting go of Sun.

(In Sun's room…)

Sun closed the door and throws his bag on the " still unopened" box. After that, he puts his Pokémon egg on the table.

Sun sat at the chair for a while, thinking deeply. He just couldn't explain how he got it in the first place.

"What are you…? Why did you bring me? And… why me?" Sun said to his Pokémon egg, but he realized that he's talking to an egg.

"I think I should be in bed right now. So, goodnight little guy." Sun said, rubbing the egg smoothly. Before he goes to sleep, he changed his T-shirt into his pyjamas. After that settles, he flopped down to his bed, covering his whole body with a blanket. He closes his eyes slowly and let the exhaustion in him go away so that he'll be packed up for tomorrow's event.

It's about 3am in the morning… Sun's room was filled with darkness and a bit of light from the moon of Alola. Then, a Pikipek flew to the front window. It's wandering around, looking for food to eat. After that, the Pikipek stared through the window and saw Sun, the boy who gave it food. Before the Pikipek tried to use peck on the window, a bright blue light appeared from the table. The Pikipek suddenly flew back to the wilds while chirping crazily, being so scared of the horrifying scene.

The egg suddenly turns bright blue, glowing furiously. Sun doesn't know about it at all, but there's a weird expression that Sun was showing. It looks like he's struggling in his sleep.

(In Sun's dream…)

"Where… am I?"

"Hello! Is anybody here…?" Sun shouted, but nothing came in result. There's nothing around him, except for the darkness of the dream…

Just then.

Something suddenly appeared about two feet away from him. Sun couldn't tell what it is, but he did know that the weird thing is yellow colored.

"Wait… aren't you…"

"SUN." The creature suddenly spoke. He called out Sun, who was surprise for a moment, but he decided to reply it back, hoping for an answer.

"Aren't you the creature who save me and Lillie at the fall?" Sun asked.

"Indeed. I am Tapu Koko, the guardian of MeleMele Island." The creature who was known as 'Tapu Koko' replied.

"Tapu Koko? Guardian? Hey, thanks for the help! But… why did you help us that day?" Sun asked again, but he keep his distance between Tapu Koko.

"Young man, I saved you from that fall, because you're the chosen one." Tapu Koko said.

"The… chosen one?" What do you mean?"

"I've sensed some great energy in you. With this power and energy you have, you can help us Guardians to protect Alola from harm." Tapu Koko said once more, but now with justice in its eyes.

Sun just couldn't say a word or two, being so confused by the situation. What does it mean? Energy? But can he protect Alola? And how? He doesn't even have a Pokemon yet!

"Anyways… The reason why you're here is because of this…" Tapu Koko stopped, raising its hands with a powerful force. It turns out to be a ball of light, but there's something familiar inside.

"Wait...isn't that?"

"Yes, Sun. It's a Z-Ring, but this Z-Ring is a bit different from the other rings. Well, you'll figure it out someday." Tapu Koko chuckled a bit. The ball of light suddenly floats to Sun, and landed on top of Sun's right wrist. After that, a bright light suddenly burst out of the ball, revealing a blue colored Z-Ring.

"Sun… You must take full responsibility to take care of that Z-Ring, and your Pokémon egg as well" Tapu koko said.

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of it, and the egg seems to be hatching soon, so I'm excited to see what kind of Pokémon it is!" Sun said.

Tapu Koko giggled, knowing that Sun is still a kid, so he didn't bother at all. "Look Sun, that egg is important. I couldn't describe how much power it has. But it can determine whether your future is bright, or maybe a dark one."

"Yes, I know. I can feel its power too. It was overwhelming, I just don't know how to control it." Sun frowned, worried at the same.

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from above, surprising Sun. Then, Tapu Koko spoke out.

"Sun, I should be going. I have duties to do. Well, as an Island Guardian of course."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for everything, Tapu Koko! But.. where did the light came from?" Sun asked.

"That light came from your room, Sun. By now, you should be waking up." It replied.

"That's weird, I didn't remember that I forgot to switch off the light. Forget about that, thanks again for everything Tapu Koko!"

"Your welcome, young man. Someday, we will meet again." Tapu Koko said, lending out a hand to Sun.

Sun looked at it for a good couple of seconds, and lend out his hand as well. " Okay, Tapu Koko. I promise, we will meet again." After that, they shook hands with each other.

After bidding Tapu Koko goodbye, it then teleported in a flash. Leaving a bewildered Sun alone. The light that just emerged just now became brighter and brighter, making Sun closes his eyes.

(Back in the real world…)

Sun closed his eyes for a moment, before he opens it again. A shocking situation that makes him really surprise.

"Oh my god, Tapu Koko was right…"

His Pokemon egg suddenly turned into a bright blue flash, lighting up his whole room.

(Author's note…)

Well, that's it guys! The next chapter will reveal what kind of Pokémon it turns into. If you have any questions to ask about this story, comment in the review section below!

Oh, one more thing… I am truly sorry(again) for the very late update. I was having a very rough time this month. Well, my computer is broken, it took me a month to find a new one, but luckily this story isn't gone with it. And I was entering a gaming competition in Singapore, where I have no sleep or rest to train.

And my squad got into third place, which I truly grateful for that.

Well, I think that's all from me. I will update the next chapter on 2 more weeks from now. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I did my best to make it perfect :D.

ALOLA!


	8. NOTE 2

Note #2

Alola to all fellow readers! I just wanna to make a short note.

The new chapter will be release on 24th June, or the next day after that, cause me and my family will celebrating Hari Raya. Hari Raya is a celebration where Muslims celebrate after a month of fasting. I decided to stop my work for a while and finally enjoy something together with my family.

That's all from me, I guess. Alola to everyone and Selamat Hari Raya!... xD.


End file.
